Accepting Each Other
by Lian Usui
Summary: Horo is tired of being pushed away as he tries to get close to Ren and decided to visit him one night. Yaoi fic, HoroxRen. Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own Horo, Ren or Shaman King, it would be full of yaoi if I did

Horo sat alone in his room, another day had passed and still he had not confronted Ren about wanting to be with him. Horo had learned from experience that the only way he could Ren listen to a word he had to say was to over-power him and make his listen but he also knew how difficult that task was. He had previously told Ren that he like him more than as a friend but he had never confessed that he loved the other boy. Ren could be too stubborn for Horo's liking but the more time he spent with Ren the more he got to know him. He understood Ren more than he ever did and he wanted him, he longed to be able to touch Ren's body, to hold him whilst he slept.

Ren on the other hand knew that Horo liked him more than as a friend and although the two hardly spoke of it, Ren would sometimes return his affections with a small kiss now and then when no one was watching. He had learned of Horo's feelings for him one night when he couldn't sleep due to a nightmare which seemed to haunt him, Horo had heard Ren crying from his room and offered to spend the night with him. They had been sharing a room for quite sometime until Ren decided that he was fine with being alone so Horo had stopped his visits although deep in his heart Ren had regretted in stopping him.

Horo crawled out of bed and out onto the hallway, he crept quietly towards the room which Ren slept in. He had enough of being pushed away by Ren, he would make sure that things would change that night. Slowly, he pushed the door open to find Ren already awaiting him, his gold cat-like eyes watching his every move as Horo approached the other boy and stood before him.

Ren stared at the boy in front of him, Horo wasn't wearing a shirt so his chest was revealed to Ren and his pants hung low on his hips. He had seen Horo like this on many occasions, even naked sometimes but had never noticed how attractive he was until now.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now" Horo said quietly, he stood there waiting for Ren's reply

"What are you doing here at this time HoroHoro?" Ren finally spoke, glaring at him coldly. He knew Ren wasn't going to just let him do what he wanted but he wasn't going to back down now.

"What's wrong Renny?" He asked in a taunting voice "Can't I come and visit you here?" Horo laughed slightly causing Ren to feel a little uncomfortable with his presence

"You don't intimidate me Horo"

"I don't intend to" He said and pushed Ren forcefully against a nearby wall in the room "I came here to dominate you" he smirked and pressed his lips against Ren's. He grasped Ren's shoulders tightly causing the smaller boy to gasp allowing Horo to slip his tongue into his mouth. Ren responded to the kiss slowly as he felt Horo's hands trail from his shoulders down his chest and slide up his shirt. Ren moaned slightly when Horo ran his fingers over his nipples, toying with them, then slid down his firm chest. Horo moved his hand to the top of Ren's pants, it was then that Ren realized what he was doing and pulled away.

"H-horo, why?" he asked in confusion, staring up at the taller boy, his body trembling slightly.

"Isn't it clear to you yet? I want you Ren, for a long time now" Horo wrapped his arms around Ren's waist, he pulled him into a warm embrace and whispered in his ear "I love you" Ren stayed in his arms, he was so confused, he never knew what it was like to experience love

"Horo I...you aren't doing this to use me are you?" Horo looked deep into Ren's eyes, he saw that they were filled with different emotions but the one which showed the most was fear. "You used to act like you hated me, then you start trying to get to know me and and keep coming back to me no matter how hard I push you away...I don't know what to think anymore..." Tears began to form in Ren's eyes, he hated to feel defenceless but that's what Horo had done, he had gotten through all the defenses Ren used to shield himself but unlike others he hadn't left him broken, instead Horo protected him. He understood that Ren needed to know that he was telling the truth because he was scared of getting hurt.

"Shh, don't cry Ren" he whispered, wiping the tears from his eyes "I'm doing this because I care about you" Ren sighed in relief, he knew now that Horo wasn't lying to him and he trusted him but if Horo were to betray him, Ren would hurt Horo in return and never forgive him. He'd give Horo what he wanted to badly since Horo had stuck by him even when he had threaten to kill him if he didn't leave him alone, he helped Ren now it was time to return the favour...

Ren leaned up and captured the bluenette's lips with his own, he slipped his tongue into Horo's mouth smirking slightly when he realized that Horo was having trouble removing his shirt and decided to assist him. Horo took hold of Ren's hands and lead him to the bed, he pushed Ren down against the mattress and moved on top of him. Horo pressed his hips against Ren's, he smirked as he felt Ren harden beneath him watching him moan in pleasure and clench the sheets beneath him tightly with his hands. A small whimper of frustration escaped his lips, Ren didn't like being teased and tormented in this way. He slid his hands down Horo's back to the waistband of his pants, wanting to remove them.

"Not yet Ren, " Horo grinned noticing how Ren yearned to touch him "Remember I'm the dominant one here," he whispered sexily, pinning Ren's wrists above his head.

He slid off the other boy then tore away Ren's pants and boxers off before climbing back on top of him. Horo gazed upon the sight that lay before him, Ren looked so innocent, his body glistened in the small amount of light that streamed through the window. He stared hungrily at Ren's erection and slid his hand down the inner of Ren's leg, stroking his thigh then moving up slowly towards his length.

"Horo..." Ren whined softly

"I never knew how impatient you could be Ren," Horo smiled when Ren turned away pouting, but he still took a glance at his lustful eyes and decided to use it to his advantage. He pinned Ren's arms above his head once more with one of his hands, restraining the younger boy.

"Do you want me?" Horo purred at the boy lying underneath him. He took hold of Ren's hand with his free one and pressed it against the front of his pants forcing Ren to touch his hardened length.

"I...w-want you Horo," Ren stuttered, blushing as his fingers traced over the bulge in Horo's pants

A satisfied smirk appeared on Horo's face, he had heard what he wanted to from Ren. Horo leaned down and took Ren's arousal into his mouth sucking it greedily stopping now and then to tease Ren by licking him in a cat-like manner. Ren bit down on his lower lip doing his best to control himself, he reached down and grasped the blue strands of Horo's hair tightly, pulling him further down onto his length. Horo began to suck even faster and harder than before becoming more harsh with him as he increased his speed. Soft gasps and moans came from Ren's lips, the pleasure overwhelming him. Ren couldn't take anymore, he spilled his release into Horo's mouth, he collapsed against the bed, his cheeks tinted with a pink blush.

"You taste good" Horo smiled causing Ren to blush even more, he pulled himself up and spread Rens legs apart, giving him access to slide his finger into Ren's entrance. Ren let out a small gasp as he felt the sudden intrusion into is body, Horo saw that Ren was uncomfortable and kissed his lips softly.

Ren returned Horo's kiss but shut his eyes tightly as Horo added another finger, stretching and preparing his lover causing him to let out small whimpers of pain.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked in concern, not wanting to hurt Ren

"N-no, I'm fine" Ren gave him a determined look which Horo couldn't deny

After he finished preparing the younger boy Horo removed his pants and boxers, allowing Ren to view his naked body. It was then that Ren noticed how big he was in that department. Horo shifted his body on top of Ren's allowing the other to wrap his arms over his shoulders down his back.

"You ready for this Ren?" Ren gave a small nod in reply. Horo then positioned himself over Ren's entrance and gently pushed forward until he was completely inside him,. Ren held onto Horo firmly, his nails digging into Horo's skin. Horo pulled back out and thrust back in much harder, receiving a cry of pain from the other boy. Tears formed in Ren's eyes, it hurt him but he refused to stop. He stopped inside of Ren, allowing him to get comfortable. Once he was sure Ren was ok he continued thrusting into his body, his pace increasing. The pain soon faded as Ren could feel nothing but intoxicating desires.

"Horo..." Ren moaned out his name "f-faster!"

Horo groaned in pleasure, he thrust back into Ren, much harder and faster than before. Ren arched his body forward to meet Horo's thrusts, he threw his head back in pleasure screaming Horo's name over and over again. Horo gently took Ren's length and began to slide hand along it, he slammed into Ren's body once more spilling his release inside of Ren. Ren let out a cry as he came, his seed spilling all over himself and Horo.

Horo pulled out of Ren, falling back against the bed beside his lover. He lifted Ren up against his chest, he wiped the remaining tears from Ren's eyes and protectively wrapped his arms around him. Ren give Horo a small kiss and cuddled closely to him, he pulled back slightly upon hearing Horo laugh slightly.

"What's so funny?" Ren asked tilting his head slightly.

"It's nothing, I just never thought you of all people would cuddle up to someone" he smiled softly, moving a few strands of hair that covered Ren's face.

"Sorry" Ren blushed, trying to move away.

"No, don't... I like having you close like this," Horo pulled Ren close to him. "Don't ever leave me Ren," he whispered weakly into his ear

"I won't... I promise" Ren smiled softly as he slowly drifted to sleep. He lay peacefully in Horo's arms, he felt complete, he belonged there and that being with Horo would be the best decision he ever made.

This is my first HoroRen fic, I dedicate it to my friend **Nirah**, who writes awesomeHoroRen fics.

Please Review


End file.
